Rest, Brother
by Vibbah
Summary: ***SPOILERS - DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT GOT TO THE VERY END OF FALLOUT 4*** The ending to Blind Betrayal made me sad, so I made my own version. Hope you enjoy.
1. Synthetic 'Life'

"Is it true, Danse?"

"I'm afraid it is, Brother. I am a Synth." Danse replied, with a defeated tone.

The room was empty, except for two figures. The first was that of Danse, alone and unarmoured, having left his power armour behind to escape his pursuers more quickly. The second was that of the Sole Survivor, in resplendent T60-B Brotherhood Power Armour, towering over the Synth, with his Plasma rifle pointed at the 'traitor'.

"Then.. you know what I must do." The Sole Survivor stated, looking his friend in the eye and searching for any trace of fight left in him.

He found none.

"Yes... all synthetic life must be eradicated so as to remove the abhorrent misuse of science created by those who do not understand why science must remain pure, and why robotic life should remain under human control. I believe the same, Brother, and that is why I am so dejected. I remember it all, from my childhood to becoming a Paladin, and yet, here I stand, a monument to that which I had sworn to purify."

"If it's any consolation, Danse, I still count you as my friend." The Survivor said, with a hint of warmth.

Danse portrayed a flicker of a smile before it vanished from his face, replaced with a sense of purpose and a very human questioning of why fate had spurned him so.

"If I am to die, let me die well; fighting our enemies."

The Survivor's mouth slowly grew in to a smile, and then he was grinning.

"I have the perfect idea."


	2. Rest, Brother

Danse was in his old power armour, armed with a Gatling laser, surrounded by Mutants.

The Survivor had agreed to his request of dying in the line of duty, despite his synthetic origins.

The Survivor had called for a Vertibird as he left with Danse in tow, retrieved Danse's power armour by himself and then embarked for a hotbed of Super Mutant activity.

Before Danse jumped from the Vertibird, the Survivor looked him in the eyes and said "You may be a synth, but you're the best damn Paladin in the entire Brotherhood."

Danse had looked back, smiled, then jumped from the Vertibird, landing on a Super Mutant armed with a laser rifle, who had never seen such a large bird before.

Danse stood up, and armed with not only his Gatling laser, but with his Brotherhood training and synthetic reaction times, picked off two more Mutants before any of them reacted to his presence.

He was hit on the shoulder by a missile, then attacked from behind by a Brute with a sledgehammer. He calmly turned, punched through the Super Mutant's skull with his power armoured fist, and then swung his Gatling around to face the Missile-armed Mutant, then let his laser burn through it's thick hide.

He controlled his breathing, and raised his Laser once more to aim at a Suicider who had very poor regard for his fellow Mutant's lives, let a short burst go, and watched as the Mutants in the vicinity felt the burn of atomic fire.

He then sighted a Super Mutant Warlord, and took in its obvious resilience, its modified laser rifle, and cast iron armour, and knew that he must end this abomination's life, no matter the cost.

He ran towards it, Laser firing, and as it returned fire with its own powerful laser, he felt the heat that radiated through his armour, but knew he would not die before this horror did.

When he reached it, he threw the heavy Laser at it, and charged it to the ground, pulling a Plasma pistol from his hip, and shoved it in the Mutant's mouth, before unleashing a torrent of plasma into its brain, rendering it inert.

He jumped up, took in the Mutants who had taken his tunnel vision of the Warlord as an opportunity to surround him, and said quietly to himself.

"Ad Victoriam, Survivor."

He fought valiantly against the horde of Mutants, but not even a Synth may survive everything, and so Paladin Danse of the Brotherhood of Steel died, and died well, with a smile on his face and a Super Mutant head beneath his heel.


End file.
